List of Fatal Frame characters
}} , Rei Kurosawa, and Miku Hinasaki.]] The Fatal Frame (a.k.a. Project Zero) survival horror video game franchise features a cast of interconnected characters, both alive and dead. Most of the series' deceased characters appear as ghosts; the common causes for them are failed dark Shinto rituals, which all lead to disastrous events. These spirits include those who died at the time of disaster (e.g. Ryozo Munakata); or those who become cursed, trapped and killed in the same place at a later time (e.g. Junsei Takamine). Some characters, such as Miku Hinasaki and the Amakura twins, have subsequent roles in latter installments of the series. ''Fatal Frame'' Miku Hinasaki : :Miku Hinasaki is a 17-year-old high school/college student, and a direct desendant of Yae Munakata (formerly Kurosawa). In Fatal Frame, she sets out to find her older brother, Mafuyu, who has gone missing at the Himuro Mansion. Like her brother, Miku has a sixth sense, enabling her to see ghosts. :In the canonical ending, she manages to reassemble the Holy Mirror, finally freeing Kirie of the darkness and rescuing Mafuyu. However, Mafuyu chooses to stay with Kirie to prevent another unleashing of Malice. After Miku escapes, she narrates that this event was how she lost her ability to see spirits. :In Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, Miku, now 19, is taken in by Yuu Asou and works as Rei Kurosawa's photography assistant. However, her lingering guilt over her brother's death allows the Manor of Sleep to torment her in her dreams. She falls into a coma after following Mafuyu in her dreams, but wakes up after Rei breaks the curse. Mafuyu Hinasaki : :Mafuyu is a 21-year-old journalist with a strong sixth sense, and Miku's older brother. He was best friends with Yuu Asou. Despite Miku's bad feelings about it, Mafuyu visits the Himuro Mansion in the first Fatal Frame to search for his mentor, Junsei Takamine. In the mansion, he encounters Kirie, who mistakes him as her unnamed lover, and captures him. As a result, he goes missing for two weeks, leading Miku to search for him. In the canonical ending, Miku manages to save Mafuyu, but he chooses to stay with Kirie to prevent the Hell Gate from unleashing its Malice again. :Mafuyu appears in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented as a spirit in the Manor of Sleep. Miku's guilt of surviving the mansion and wish to see her brother again lead her to follow him and subsequencially fall into a coma. Kirie Himuro : :Kirie was chosen to be the next Rope Shrine Maiden through the Demon Tag Ritual, where she was determined to have the strongest spiritual power when she was found last by the demon. During her seclusion period, she fell in love with a man who was later killed under the orders of Lord Himuro, who believed him to be deterring Kirie from her duties. Due to Kirie's doubts about her obligations, her ropes from the Strangling Ritual failed to bind the Hell Gate and unleashed the Malice. Ryozo Munakata :A folklorist, and Seijiro Makabe's assistant. He is childhood friends with Itsuki and Mutsuki Tachibana. He was sent away from All God's village before its disappearance, but he returned on the day of the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual to fulfill his promise to Itsuki to take care of Yae and Sae after their escape. He only found Yae, however, crying where the village should have been, and they later married. They had a daughter named Mikoto, who is Miku and Mafuyu's grandmother. When Mikoto leaves the village unannounced, Yae believed her to be dead, soon committing suicide. Ryozo found Yae's hanging body, wondering why she died. Soon after he opened the Demon Mouth gate with the blinding mask, Kirie pulled him through the gate doors which slamed shut behind him. After fighting him several times, Miku found his robed skeleton just through the Demon Mouth gate, he was still clutching a piece of the Holy Mirror. He is Miku and Mafuyu's great-grandfather. Yae Kurosawa/Munakata :Miku and Mafuyu's great-grandmother. Yae was born as , and twin sister of Sae Kurosawa. Both sisters were to be part of the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual that took place in their village, but made plans under Itsuki Tachibana's suggestion to escape with her twin sister Sae. However, on the night of the ritual, only Yae escaped. After running away, Yae married Ryozo Munakata and has a daughter named Mikoto. The family moved to the Himuro Mansion, but after Mikoto disappeared, Yae believed that the ghosts had taken her away, and hanged herself from a tree. Her granddaughter—Miku and Mafuyu's mother—would commit suicide in similar fashion. Junsei Takamine :Born in 1944, Junsei Takamine is a famous novelist who wrote about Japanese folklore. Mafuyu was a fan of his work, and Junsei took him on as a student. :In September 1986, nearly a month before Fatal Frame, Junsei entered the Himuro Mansion with his assistants Tomoe Hirasaka and Koji Ogata. During their research, Koji goes missing; when Junsei and Tomoe finally find him, his body has been torn apart. Later, Kirie strangles Tomoe to death, then gives a watching Junsei a dark look, as if to tell him he was next. Junsei finds out how to break the curse, but runs out of time: Kirie catches up with him at the Narukami Shrine, crucifies him to the ceiling, then rips his body to shreds. Koji Ogata :An editor on Junsei Takamine's team, and one of the three people who entered the mansion. After wandering around the mansion, Kirie caught up with him. He tried to hide in a cupboard near the Kimono Room, but Kirie found him and tore him apart. Junsei and Tomoe later found his mutilated body. ''Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly'' Mio Amakura : :A 15-year-old girl and Mayu's younger twin sister (though in Minakami Village, she is considered the elder of the two). While the two are visiting their mother Shizu's hometown, Mio becomes trapped in the Lost Village after following Mayu, resulting in both getting lost in the forest. Her sixth sense is weaker (and her will stronger) than her twin sister, making her less vulnerable to ghosts' influence. She feels responsible for Mayu injuring her leg during their childhood, and is very protective of her—in fact, she promised Mayu that she will never leave her behind like before. :In the canonical ending of Fatal Frame II, "Crimson Butterfly", Mio and Mayu go through with the ritual, with Mio—considered the elder twin by Minakami tradition—strangling her elder sister to death, ending the village's curse. Nonetheless, Mio's actions leave her both shocked and distraught, and she sobs as she chases Mayu's spirit, now a crimson butterfly, to the surface. Mayu briefly makes one last contact with her before vanishing with the other crimson butterflies into the breaking sunrise. In the epilogue, Mio is shown sitting on a bench at the newly-constructed Minakami Dam. As she recalls her promise to Mayu, the camera focuses on her neck, showing a crimson, butterfly-shaped bruise—a sign that the twins have become one. :In Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, she falls victim to the Manor of Sleep, as she is not over the guilt of killing and leaving Mayu. As Kei, her uncle, tries to follow her, she can be seen following a crimson butterfly, echoing Mayu's situation in Fatal Frame II. :Mio and Mayu were given a redesign in Project Zero 2: Wii Edition, with their ages changed to 17 years old. Mayu Amakura : :Mio's elder twin sister, being born first (though in Minakami Village, she is considered the younger of the twins). She has a strong spiritual sense, but this leaves her vulnerable to being influenced and possessed by ghosts. While visiting their childhood playspot at their mother Shizu's hometown, the twins become trapped in the Lost Village after a crimson butterfly lures Mayu into the forest. She walks with a permanent limp after a childhood accident, and depends heavily on Mio. After the accident, the two promised each other that they "would always be together". At certain points in the Lost Village, she becomes possessed by Sae's ghost, who uses her to try and complete the ritual, going so far as to pursue Mio. :In the canonical ending of Fatal Frame II, "Crimson Butterfly", Mio and Mayu go through with the ritual, with Mayu—considered the younger twin by Minakami tradition—being strangled to death, ending the village's curse. After the rejoicing spirits toss her body into the Hellish Abyss, Mayu emerges as a crimson butterfly, and thanks the shocked Mio, who follows her outside. Before departing with the other butterflies, Mayu makes one last contact with Mio before vanishing with the other crimson butterflies into the breaking sunrise. In the epilogue, the camera focuses on Mio's neck, showing a crimson, butterfly-shaped bruise—a sign that their ritual was a success, that Mayu has become one with her sister. :Mayu makes a cameo appearance in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, in the forms of a crimson butterfly and a photograph. In the official Zero Fanbook, Mayu admits to have injured her leg on purpose, as she didn't want Mio to leave her behind. :Mayu and Mio were redesigned for Project Zero 2: Wii Edition, with their ages changed to 17 years old. Sae Kurosawa : :Yae's younger twin sister, by Minakami tradition. She was less determined to escape from the ritual than her sister Yae, and was content with them being together. They were separated during their escape attempt, in an accident eerily similar to the time Mayu injured her leg. Sae was brought back to the village, where the priests hanged her above the Hellish Abyss in a desperate attempt to appease it. The attempt failed, and the Repentance occurred. Sae's spirit, now overcome by the Darkness, and that of the Kusabi, returned from the Hellish Abyss to slaughter the villagers. :During the main events of Fatal Frame II, she begins to influence and lure Mayu around the village, even possessing her at certain points. In the canonical ending, Sae's spirit is laid to rest when the Amakura twins proceed with the ritual. Itsuki Tachibana : :Itsuki is the older twin brother of , though the former was born second; and Chitose's older brother. As Mutsuki was too sickly for any attempt to escape, they performed the ritual hoping their success would spare the Kurosawa twins from the same fate. Their ritual failed, however, and Itsuki tried to help the Kurosawa twins escape. When the villagers discovered what he had done, they imprisoned him in the Tsuchihara storehouse, which was used as the village's prison. He then hanged himself after Sae was recaptured, in hopes of meeting her, Yae, and Mutsuki in the next life. :In the main events of Fatal Frame II, Mio discovers Itsuki's spirit in the storehouse. Mistaking Mio for Yae Kurosawa, he tries to help Mio rescue Mayu (whom he believes is Sae) and escape from the village, giving various hints and directions to help her reach her sister and secure an escape route. The twins later enter the storehouse to see him, instead discovering a memory of Itsuki's body hanging from the window. Ryokan Kurosawa : :The ceremony master of the village, and father of Yae and Sae. He was himself a Remaining twin from a ritual, and though he was miserable that his daughters were being forced through the same, he was still determined to use them to save the village. He was killed in the Repentance. Chitose Tachibana : :Younger sister of Itsuki and Mutsuki. She was a shy child with poor vision, and often hid when there were strangers in the house. She was deeply attached to her brothers, and while she never knew what happened to Mutsuki, she blamed Yae for running away and getting Itsuki locked up. When the Repentance came, she hid in a closet, hoping Itsuki would find her. There, she witnessed the souls of Sae and the Kusabi killing several of those in her home. Unable to leave the closet, she died shortly thereafter. :When Mio explores the Tachibana house thoroughly, she encounters Chitose's spirit, who mistakes her for Yae and demanding that she give Itsuki back to her. The player often finds her in various closets in the house. During battle, she weeps from her final moments in life, sometimes calling for help. Chitose's spirit can actually obscure Mio's (and the player's) field of vision for a brief period of time, making it almost impossible to see Chitose before she attacks. Seijiro Makabe/Kusabi : :A traveling folklorist who visited the village, just before its disappearance. He was initially welcomed by the villagers; however, this was merely a ruse, as they wanted to use him as a human sacrifice called a . He was captured and tortured, and finally thrown alive into the Abyss. He returned during the Repentance, his soul take over by the Darkness, and began killing the villagers with Sae. :Makabe's Camera Obscura is the one Mio discovers and uses throughout the game. Up until the last chapter of the game, he cannot be defeated using the Camera Obscura. Akane Kiryu : :A Twin Shrine Maiden who performed the ceremony before the Tachibana twins. Akane strangled her sister for the Crimson Butterfly Ritual, but the ritual left her depressed and guilty. To comfort her, her father made her a doll in Azami's image, and they became inseparable. The doll was possessed by an evil spirit, who brainwashed Akane into killing her father when he realized that the doll was evil, and tried to destroy it. Some time after this, the doll sucked out Akane's soul, killing her. :When Mio explores the Kiryu house, she often encounters Akane's spirit, along with that of her "twin", the possessed Azami doll. The Azami doll takes no damage from the Camera Obscura, which makes defeating both spirits difficult, as they are almost indistinguishable in appearance and movement. Yoshitatsu Kiryu : :A dollmaker, and father to Akane and Azami. He made a doll in Azami's image to comfort his Remaining daughter Akane. When he learned the doll had become possessed, he tried to destroy it, but was killed by Akane, who was controlled by an evil spirit within the doll. Masumi Makimura : :A land surveyor sent to investigate the site area of the Minakami Dam. He wandered into the village where he was trapped, and was soon joined by his girlfriend Miyako Sudo, who came looking for him. He was killed by the ghost of the Kusabi whilst trying to find a way out of the village. His spirit, overcome by darkness, returned to Miyako and strangled her to death. Miyako Sudou : :Girlfriend of Masumi Makimura. After Masumi's disappearance, Miyako went looking for him, only to become trapped in the village with him. She was strangled to death by Masumi's ghost after the Kusabi killed him. :Miyako's spirit is the first hostile ghost that Mio and Mayu encounter in the game. While exploring the Osaka house, they piece together Miyako's written account of her time in the Lost Village (before finally meeting with Masumi). Shortly after, Mayu discovers Miyako's spirit reading over Mio's shoulder, moments before Mio herself does. Dr. Kunihiko Asou ;Dr. :A Japanese "Occultist" who lived during the late 19th Century, and a key character in the Fatal Frame series. Using Western technology, he developed inventions that would allow him and others to make contact with spirits in the "other world." His inventions include the Camera Obscura, the primary weapon used to photograph (and, throughout the series, mainly defend against) ghosts; the Spirit Stone Radio, introduced in Fatal Frame II as a means to listen to the thoughts and memories of spirits that had been stored in special crystals; a projector capable of displaying ghostly images captured on film that motion picture cameras could not see; and the spirit stone flashlight, a weapon used in Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen. :According to files in Fatal Frame III, Asou's various inventions were eventually scattered about Japan, and are now heavily sought after by collectors. Some of these inventions somehow make their way into the protagonists' hands. Kureha :A new character who appears in Project Zero 2: Wii Edition s Haunted House mode. A shrine maiden of Minakami Village's Kureha Shrine, she strangled her twin when she was born, becoming a Remaining at birth. Due to this, Kureha's hair has become white, and she has lost touch with her emotions, though sensing the fear of a lost person gives her a faint feeling of happiness. She has given up on life, and waits to rot.http://gamesites.nintendo.com.au/project-zero-2-wii-edition/ :Kureha acts as the player's guide in the Haunted House, providing the player with a report on how they fared at the end of each level and informing them of the strength of their sixth sense relative to their performance. ''Fatal Frame III: The Tormented'' Rei Kurosawa : :A 23-year-old freelance photographer who captures a mysterious photo of her deceased fiancé Yuu, whom she had indirectly killed in a car accident she'd caused. Overwhelmed with guilt and desiring to see Yuu again, Rei falls victim to the Manor of Sleep. Kei Amakura : :A 26-year-old nonfiction writer. He is the brother of Shizu Amakura, the mother of Mio and Mayu Amakura from Fatal Frame II, thus making him their uncle. While researching Mayu's disappearance, he finds a Camera Obscura in a lost village that was not marked on maps, which frightens Mio. When Mio begins to sleep more and complain of nightmares, Kei realizes that her symptoms are similar to those described in the Manor of Sleep urban legend, and starts sending his investigations to his friend Yuu Asou, who, unbeknowst to him, died in a car accident. However, Kei's strong connection to Mio draws him into the Manor of Sleep as well. Reika Kuze : :Born , Reika was voluntarily adopted by the Kuze family to become the next Tattooed Priestess when an earthquake struck her village and killed her family. Prior to that, she fell in love with Kaname, and despite having to perform the ritual, she hoped to see him again. When they reunite in the Chamber of Thorns and Kaname is killed by Yashuu Kuze in front of her, Reika's pain caused the tattoos on her body to enter her eyes, causing the Unleashing and corrupting her spirit. :At the end of Fatal Frame III, Rei manages to lay Reika's spirit to rest. Kyouka Kuze :The ceremony matron at the time of the Unleashing. Despite her loyalties to the Kuze family tradition, she was in love with Akito and yearns for him to come back to her, unaware that he was killed by Yashuu. She takes pride in her beautiful, long hair. Kei Amakura's strong resemblance to Akito makes her mistake him for her lost love and attacks him (see below). Akito Kashiwagi :A traveling folklorist who was allowed into the Kuze household with the sole purpose of producing heirs with Kyouka. However, he fell in love with her and gave her earrings made out of echo stone. Although he planned on escaping the household with Kyouka, Yashuu killed him before he was able to carry those plans out. He bears a strong resemblance to Kei Amakura, which causes Kyouka to mistake Kei for Akito in the Manor of Sleep. Yashuu Kuze :The matriarch of the Kuze family and strictly upheld the Kuze family tradition. She murdered both Akito Kashiwagi and his son Kaname Otosuki to uphold the Kuze Code. She was corrupted by the Rift when it was Unleashed by Reika. Kaname Ototsuki :Also referred to as in Rei's notebook, he was the biological son of Kyouka Kuze and Akito Kashiwagi. However, as males were forbidden in the Kuze household, he was to be a victim of infanticide by being thrown down a well. Instead, Kyouka chose to smuggle him into a nearby village and gave him the echo stone earrings Akito had given her, hoping that Akito would find him one day to adopt him. As Kaname grew up, he fell in love with Reika, but left their village before the earthquake struck. He later began to dream about Reika, with which he spoke to Dr. Kunihiko Asou about. Shortly after, he returned to the mansion to see Reika, but was murdered by Yashuu shortly after their reunion. Amane Kuze :Handmaiden of the South, one of the Handmaidens who were appointed to attend to the Tattooed Priestess. She was the biological daughter of Kyouka Kuze and an unknown man. When she first saw Kaname, she immediately recognized him as her half-brother by the echo stone earring he wore and helped him reunite with Reika in the Chamber of Thorns. However, as she had violated the traditions, she was punished to die by being staked to the ground by the other handmaidens. As a ghost, Amane tries to help Miku reunite with her brother Mafuyu. Amane is the only non-violent Handmaiden in the game, though the player can battle her in Mission Mode. Hisame Kuze :Handmaiden of the North, eldest of the Handmaidens who were appointed to attend to the Tattooed Priestess. Shigure Kuze :Handmaiden of the West, one of the Handmaidens who were appointed to attend to the Tattooed Priestess. In the game texts, she is the only handmaiden who regrets her actions. Minamo Kuze :Handmaiden of the East, one of the Handmaidens who were appointed to attend to the Tattooed Priestess. According to in-game texts, Minamo took pleasure in inflicting pain on others, especially in staking priestesses. Tengai Narumi :The Head Carpenter at the time of the Unleashing. He was in charge of making the physical enclosure for the Kuze Shrine where the tattoo priestess was engraved. He also murdered all the Shrine Carpenters (and committed suicide) to create Pillar sacrifices for the hidden shrine that enclosed the "miasma". Yoshino Takigawa :The survivor of a plane crash that took the lives of her family and her fiancé, . While hospitalized, she was led into the Manor of Sleep as she dreamed about Naoya, leading to her affliction of the Tattooed Curse. She is the first victim Rei Kurosawa runs into, but she is spirited away when the tattoo takes over her body. Kiriko Asanuma :The survivor of a burglary of which led her parents and brother to be murdered. After hiding in her house and becoming reclusive, she falls victim to the Manor of Sleep and is spirited away. Her fate gives rise to an urban legend about "a woman on all fours." Yuu Asou : :A 24-year-old folklorist and editor, and a direct decendant of Dr. Asou. He is friends with Kei Amakura and Mafuyu Hinasaki, the latter from the original Fatal Frame. Yuu was engaged to Rei, but was killed in a car accident when she lost control of the wheel. Prior to his death, he and Kei had been exchanging letters about the rumored Manor of Sleep. In the end of Fatal Frame III, his spirit appears in front of Rei, absorbs her tattoos, and tells her to live on as he passes onto the other side. Ruri : is Miku's black and white cat. The player can find her in different places in Rei's house. Ruri sometimes acts as a kind of ghost detector, as she notices things that aren't quite right with the house before Rei or Miku do. ''Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen'' * * * * ''Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir'' The game's protagonist is the player, who received a package containing a purple diary—the rumored "Diary of Faces". The player never speaks, instead using the Camera Obscura (their Nintendo 3DS) to interact with their surroundings. Maya : :Maya is an amnesiac girl whom the player encounters in the house, and accompanys the player throughout the game. Kaito Hasebe :Kaito was a journalist who was looking for his sister Shiori, who had vanished due to the Diary of Faces. Caught in the same curse that killed Shiori, he has been driven insane, and attacks the player as a faceless ghost. Koji, The Masked Boy :Koji ( in the Japanese version), also known as "the Masked Boy", is a boy the player encounters while investigating the diary. He challenges the player to a "game" of hide-and-seek; to win, the player must photograph the page in the Diary that corresponds with the clue he gives them. After the player wins, Koji tries to help the player and Maya, but the Woman in Black catches him and takes his face before he can. After solving another Diary puzzle, Koji attacks the player as a vengeful spirit; after defeating him, Koji leaves behind Maya's brooch. The Woman in Black :The Woman in Black is the primary antagonist of Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir. According to Maya, she lures people into the diary, and "takes their faces" by stitching their eyes and mouths closed. In reality, this woman is also named , the original Maya's "sister" from within the Diary. Although this Maya was never actually alive, she became overcome by the evil spirit during the Tokoyomi Ritual, during which the real Maya, whom she shared a forbidden bond with, was knocked unconscious. References }} See also Characters Fatal Frame Fatal Frame Category:Video game cleanup Category:Video games articles needing expert attention Mio and Mayu Amakura Dr. Kunihiko Asou Rei Kurosawa Category:Fictional sole survivors Category:Fictional priests and priestesses Ruri